


double chocolate crunch and you

by judlane



Series: neil is sappy [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ice Cream Kisses, M/M, these boys are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: “Huh,” Neil said, returning to his stomach on the couch as he flipped through the channels on the TV.Andrew was quiet for a few seconds, no doubt waiting for Neil to elaborate before he sighed. “What?”Neil rolled onto his back. “I thought I didn’t like chocolate, but I like when you taste like it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short i'm mostly just trying to clear out of my drafts so i thought i'd just go ahead and post this bc.. i have.. no interest in extending it lol   
> there's a lot of tongue kissin jsyk   
> also sorry for mistakes

“Do you want double chocolate crunch?” Neil asked, cell phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he pulled the ice cream from the freezer. He already knew the answer, but he’d never pass up an opportunity to make Andrew admit to something he wanted.

“You already know the answer to that,” Andrew grunted into the phone. Neil could hear the rustling of pages on the other end of the line, most likely homework.

“Yeah, I do,” Neil admitted as he dropped it into the cart, hoping that Andrew would hear the thud. From his sneer, he had.

“You need to get your attitude in check,” Andrew said.

“I’m rolling my eyes,” Neil replied.

“Yeah, I know.” Andrew’s voice was still bland, but Neil could hear the undercurrent of muted mocking in his words. It unfurled a warmth in his stomach down to his toes.

“I’ll be back in fifteen, anything else?” Neil started to push the cart towards an open register.

“I don’t think you can buy a better personality, so that’ll be it.” The line clicked dead and Neil pulled his phone away to watch Andrew’s name disappear from the screen. He rolled his eyes again for good measure and went to check out.

\--

Neil placed the groceries on the counter, pulling the ice cream out and setting it aside for Andrew. The padding of socked feet behind him made him turn to watch as Andrew pulled the top off the ice cream and plunge his spoon into it. He scooped out a sickening amount and shoved it into his mouth, then, to Neil’s distant horror, began to chew.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Neil asked as he put away the cereal in the cupboard.

Andrew’s reply was to shove another spoonful in his mouth before he had even finished his first bite.

Neil snorted and threw away the plastic bags and went into the living room where the TV played on mute. Papers were scattered on the table with Andrew’s familiar writing across them. Neil dropped himself face first on to the couch and sighed loudly.

Andrew sat in the small space left, thigh brushing against the top of Neil’s head and spoon digging out another chunk of the ice cream. Neil had to strain his neck to regard him.

“Can you hand me the remote?”

“No.”

Neil groaned, pushing himself to his hands and knees. The remote sat on the arm right next to Andrew, and Neil had to reach over him to grab it. Andrew watched him the entire time, eyes-half lidded and chocolate smeared across his bottom lip. Neil paused as he began to sit back.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew stuck his spoon deep into the carton. “Yes.”

Neil closed the small distance between them, sucking Andrew’s bottom lip into his mouth. It was sweet with chocolate and soft underneath his tongue. Andrew responded by opening his mouth and Neil licked his way inside. It was over within moments.

“Huh,” Neil said, returning to his stomach on the couch as he flipped through the channels.

Andrew was quiet for a few seconds, no doubt waiting for Neil to elaborate before he sighed. “What?”

Neil rolled onto his back. “I thought I didn’t like chocolate, but I like when you taste like it.”

Andrew growled and promptly shoved a spoonful of ice cream straight into Neil’s mouth, who started at the sudden coldness. He barely managed to swallow before Andrew’s lips was on his and his tongue prying its way inside. He licked over Neil’s cold gums and sensitive teeth before jerking back.

“Disgusting,” Andrew snapped.

Neil pressed his smile into the couch’s cushion and watched as Andrew continued to eat half of the carton.


End file.
